James Suggs
Agent James Suggs is the main antagonist of Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip. He is portrayed by Tony Hale. Alvin & The Chipmunks: The Road Chip Agent James Suggs was an air marshall on a plane that Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Miles were on. Since the Chipmunks didn't have enough money for all 4 of them go to Miami and stop their proposal, Miles found a way get all three on them on the plane. Mostly it was because Alvin disrupted the plane that got them in trouble with Suggs who is the Air Marshal on the plane (along with Theodore letting lose all the animals in the cargo hold, making the plane in total chaos). He was planning to have them arrested and banned the chipmunks from flying. In Suggs' office, Simon asks "what could we possibly have done to make you hate us so much?" Suggs reveals to the Chipmunks that he blames them for one of their songs (Christmas Don't be Late) causing his girlfriend dump him due to him being an obsessive fan of the Chipmunks, and his hatred of them began to form. As he watches the gang leave his office, Suggs vows to follow them. Suggs rides a cab (refusing to pay using his status as an excuse, to the cab driver's chagrin) to a bar saloon and encounters the Chipmunks again. Alvin distracts Suggs by hiding in a biker's beard. Suggs grabs for Alvin, but snatches only the beard, and the biker headbutts him to the floor, starting a bar brawl. Alvin then challenges Suggs to a face off. Dodging Suggs' karate chops, Alvin launches several toothpicks into Suggs' face. As Alvin escapes, the angry bar patrons block Suggs' path and toss him out the bar window. As the gang escapes on the cab Suggs gives chase, but not paying attention to where he's going, he runs straight into a sign, and falls to the ground unconscious. Suggs later catches up to the Chipmunks and Miles at a musical parade in New Orleans, and gives chase, but gets hit by a trombone and gets drunk. He wakes up in a hotel room with a man, and is shocked to find a tattoo on his stomach reading "sugg life" and a huge one on his back displaying the Chipmunks with the phrase "Munks for Life". Suggs goes to an airport station and urges with a man and tells him to get the fastest car the he's got to find the Chipmunks but is presented with a small yellow car, much to his disappointment ("THIS IS LIKE DRIVING A PARAKEET!") but gives chase towards the gang headed to Miami. Finally catching up to the Chipmunks at the Miami Hotel, Suggs gives chase once again. The Chipmunks dash to the elevator but Suggs manages to stop the elevator door from closing and has them cornered. But the Chipmunks outsmart him for the final time by hitting the emergency stop button also turning off the power, then escape from the rooftop of the elevator and trapping Suggs in the process. Hours later, a hotel maid frees him from the elevator, the exhausted and smelly air marshal decides to relax by the pool, certain that he's lost his job as well. He's told to leave since it's for hotel guests only, but Suggs refuses and says the only way he's leaving is if they carry him out. Two security guards are called in and do just that. Category:Obsessed Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Tragic Villain Category:Sociopaths Category:Comedy Villains Category:Males Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Male Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Blackmailers Category:Delusional Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Gaolers Category:In love villains Category:Dimwits Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Weaklings Category:Control Freaks Category:Stalkers Category:Greedy Villains Category:Thugs Category:Main Antagonists Category:Egomaniacs Category:Fallen heroes Category:Psychopath Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Thief Category:Charistmatic villain Category:Evil Genius Category:Seeker of Vengeance Category:True main villains Category:Abusers Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Egotist Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Comedic Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:20th Century Fox Villains Category:Alvin and the Chipmunks Villains